Playing Hard To Get
by AnimePrincess2121
Summary: They got off on a bad start. She's a complete smart ass. He's a playboy. Her past haunts her. He wouldn't understand. Can they just get over their pride and admit that they want...NEED each other? Obstacles/Bad summary :D BeatxOC YoyoxOC


This is my re-spin on my first FanFiction edited and all of that jazz. Please enjoy! My old story is located in my stories(Of course xD) so if you feel like having a good laugh at horrible grammar and fifth grade writing then please by all means amuse yourself.

Disclaimer: Roses Are Red

Violets Are Blue

I Don't Own Jet Set Radio (Future)

So Please Don't Sue

* * *

><p>In the mid-afternoon of Tokyo-to, Japan a blue eyed beauty was boost dashing throughout the streets trying to catch up with her two buddies. People among the streets of Shibuya Terminal screeched at her to move out of the way but she didn't pay them any mind, she was used to the insults. The girl grinded up one of the stairs unleashing a series of tricks as she hopped off at just the right moment.<p>

"Try and catch us if you can Illusion!~", one of the girls friends called out with a slight giggle.

"**Don't** tempt me!", Illusion yelled out over the bass of 'Fly Like A Butterfly' hitting a perfect 360 degree spin.

Illusions two friends looked at each other and took off on one of the stairs as she made her way down through combos. They jumped on a platform and the one who'd spoken to her smirked while waiting. Huffing, Illusion back traced and hopped on the stairs to grind once again. Once she was in a respectable distance Illusion proceeded to boost dash before her friends jump off of the platform. Skating at full speed she grabbed both of her friends wrists and dragged them off of the platform.

"W-Woah!", the other friend called out flailing her free arm fearing the hard fall.

"Ah!", the first friend shrieked kicking her legs.

Illusion snickered and pulled gripped their wrists tighter trying to hold them close so they could land on the bus with her. As they landed, all three were panting from the chase and the thrill of the fall although they were mildly afraid. Taking a moment to catch their breath they each looked at each other and burst out into a giggling fit.

"You guys aren't funny!", Illusion wheezed over her new burst of laughter.

"Oh hush!", her friend Kitten giggled sticking out her tongue at the other girl.

"Hmph.", Fury shrugged when she'd finally stopped giggling.

They hopped from the top of the bus and Illusion and Fury took a seat on the bench while Kitten stooped down to pick up a few spray cans. Illusion bobbed her head to the new beat as the radio station Jet Set Radio changed the tune to 'Teknopathetic'. Fury said waiting until they could go to Chuo Street to cover some graffiti.

"Here, catch!", Kitten said throwing a few towards Illusion and Fury before craning her neck in a different direction to check if there were anymore nearby.

Illusion hopped up and unto the bench trying the catch hers while wobbling, "A-Ah!"

Fury quickly stood to catch her without wobbling, "Are you sure you should be allowed to stand in skates Illusion?"

"Shut up!", Illusion snapped twisting her face in a glare yet Fury could sense she was just playing.

"Hey! Break it up you two~", Kitten cooed to her friends, "Don't act like such an elderly married couple."

Just for extra measure she closed her eyes and turned around pretending to make out with someone else. Sadly, Kitten was rewarded by a yellow spray can thrown by an angry Fury.

"Ouch!", she cried ducking for cover whimpering.

Illusion sighed, hopping off of the bench and skating over to them, "Seriously guys. Stop, we've all each other has. We can't turn on each other. Apologize."

"Sorry big sister..", Kitten said with innocent honest looking down.

"It's alright my little turd.", Fury smirked with a gleam radiating from her crimson colored eyes.

"Fury!", Illusion yelled out placing her hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry for pelting you with a spray can even though you're not funny and completely deserved it.", Fury said brutally honest.

"It'll do. Alright, lets go to Chuo Street~", Illusion said already making her way towards the street.

* * *

><p>Kitten squealed upon entering Chuo Street while squinting her silver eyes, "Woahhhh, it's pretty here"<p>

"It's...bright.", Fury commented with an indifferent face glancing around at the many people and glass windows.

"Well gang...Let's get to sprayin'!", Illusion said glancing back at her friends.

A confused Kitten asked, "How are we supposed to know where to spray?.."

Illusion sighed and pulled Kitten close to ruffle her hair, "If you see a spot, spray it."

Kitten nodded and waited for any other instructions.

"I'll go this way, Fury you go that way, and Kitten you go that way.", Illusion commanded nodding and pointing out three different directions.

The gang shortly split up and began their task of spraying an available spot. Illusion began to skate and ignore all of the common peoples glares. She really didn't know what the hell kind of issues they had with them. People in Tokyo acted as if they had sticks suck so far up their asses that they couldn't accept Rudies, as if they were above Rudies. Turning a corner she sighed and ran a hand through her shortly layered hot pink hair.

"Get out of the streets!", a woman screeched at her.

"Go to hell.", Illusion murmured skidding around another curb until something came into view.

She wondered what that was as she grinded up three small flights of stairs, something green. Once she was closer she reliezed it was a green dragon of some sort and giggled at the kooky face it was making. Looking around she shook the can and went to work spraying tags in the blazing summer heat, she worried about getting skin cancer sometimes out in this heat.

"Hey you!", a male voice called out from somewhere above her.

'Me?', Illusion mouthed to him pointing at herself with scrunched eyebrows.

She took a quick look and saw that the guy was nodding at her while breaking out some smooth dance moves. Illusion couldn't help but think she was supposed to go up and meet him.

'What the hell does he want?', she rudely thought while skating to grind up the dragon.

Grinding up the dragon she continued to show many tricks in order to make her way over to where the mysterious boy was. What did he want with her? Skidding to a stop and almost losing her balance she looked him over with a tilted head. The guy was wearing a bright neon green shirt and goggles to cover his eyes, along with ginger hair. Illusion thought this was interesting.

"Yeah?", she asked cautiously trying not to get to close to the guy.

"This is GG territory.", he said continuing to dance never breaking eye contact.

"Oh really?", Illusion challenged .

'I could take him easy..', she couldn't help but think while staring at him.

"Yeah, you need to leave.", the guy said appearing to be looking her over as well.

"And if I don't?", Illusion continued to challenge with a smug look plastered on her face.

She'd been taught at a young age to never fear anyone on the streets. If they even smell the slightest stench of fear the opponent with attack. Either way, Illusion was pretty confident she could take this Rudie. As she adjusted her fingerless gloves the two Rudies were interrupted by another voice.

"You damn punks again! I thought I'd gotten rid of you already!", a man Illusion knew very well screeched at them.

"Shit..", she muttered as she reliezed the exits were blocked once all the people had cleared out.

* * *

><p>And so ends the first chapter!~ Like? Hate? Bleh.<p>

It'd be nice if you reviewed and didn't flame,

Please don't throw things at me x-x I read an Inuyasha fanfic where someone was throwing food at the author and I thought about how that much hurt xD

Anywho, until the next chapter dearies.

Mwahhhh LOVE YOUXoxoNami sighing out.


End file.
